


Smooth Operator

by killerweasel



Series: Smooth Criminal [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about blowing a guy in a dark alley that sends a delightful shiver down Newt's spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator

Title: Smooth Operator  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau,  
Word Count: 702  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: There's something about blowing a guy in a dark alley that sends a delightful shiver down Newt's spine.

 

 

There's something about blowing a guy in a dark alley that sends a delightful shiver down Newt's spine. He's on his knees on the hard ground, hands braced on Hannibal's thighs. The gravel digging into his knees isn't exactly the most enjoyable thing in the world, but he doesn't care. Newt can hear soft curses falling from Hannibal's lips. Hannibal has one hand tangled in Newt's hair and the other is digging into Newt's shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

Hannibal's coat is blocking Newt's view of the nearby street. He wouldn't know if someone else was nearby unless they said something. Part of him knows no one would be foolish enough to interrupt Hannibal while something like this was going on, not if they wanted to keep breathing.

He's using his teeth, lips, and tongue, trying to drive Hannibal out of his mind. It seems to be working because the grip Hannibal has on Newt's hair tightens until he's forcing himself further into Newt's throat. Newt chokes on a particularly deep thrust and has a very brief moment of panic. The half-strangled moan he makes around Hannibal's cock sends the man over the edge. Newt swallows everything down. He sighs in relief as Hannibal pulls free.

Hannibal hauls Newt to his feet, practically dragging the smaller man out of his shoes. Newt barely has time to breathe before Hannibal is mashing their mouths together. Hannibal dominates the kiss, keeping his hand on the back of Newt's neck. When Newt finally pulls away for air, he tastes copper in his mouth. He slides his tongue over his bottom lip until he finds the cut. He smiles at Hannibal, knowing there's blood staining his teeth.

Newt goes still when Hannibal leans down. His lips brush along the shell of Newt's ear. "Going to take you back to my place, kid, and have all kinds of fun. I'll make it last as long as possible. You like the sound of that?"

"Hell yes."

\---

Newt opens his eyes with a groan. He can see Kaiju and Godzilla posters covering the walls, so he knows he's not back at Hannibal's place. A string of drool runs from his mouth to the pillow as he sits up. His mouth tastes like a Kaiju died in it. "Ugh."

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hannibal? Wha?" Newt squints in Hannibal's direction. "Can you hand me my glasses?" He scowls at the busted lens as he tries to remember if he has a spare pair somewhere in his room. "Did I blow you in an alley last night?"

Hannibal looks amused. "No, you didn't. You helped me with the ointment. I told you that you had great hands. You said 'if you like my hands, you should see what my mouth can do'. Then you rambled something about what you'd extracted from a Kaiju spleen months ago and collapsed face-first onto the bed."

"Oh god." Newt covers his face with his hands. "You're kidding, right?"

"I couldn't wake you up. You were dead to the world, kid." He pats Newt's leg gently. "You've been out for fourteen hours. After the day you had, I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." He peeks through his fingers. "Fourteen hours? You've been here the whole time?"

"Thought it would be rude just to wander off." He shrugs. "By the way, your froggy-faced friend showed up two hours after you fell asleep. He banged on the door before barging in. He seemed to be under the impression that since you hadn't texted him like you promised, I'd killed you."

"Please tell me he didn't threaten you."

"He jabbed me in the chest with his cane. Then he told me if I hurt you he'd 'gut me like a fish and feed me to the skin lice'." Hannibal laughs. "Your buddy has balls, Newt. It has been a really long time since anyone's done that."

"I wish I would have seen that." Newt slides to the edge of the mattress. "I could really use a shower. Mine's large enough for two." He wiggles his eyebrows at Hannibal.

"Maybe you can give me that blowjob you dreamt about."

"That's the plan."


End file.
